


Swan Song

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Moving On, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Potential Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: There are various definitions to insanity, and Tony knows each and every single one.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Just something I wrote up today. A little short for you all!  
> Hope you enjoy!

They say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome.

Funny. It seems so clichéd and obvious until someone actually finds themselves stuck in that unending merry-go-round from hell that they can’t seem to get off of.

Tony knows a thing or two about insanity. He knows a thing or two about it in all its forms.

He knows about it in the choices he makes. Small, hopeful things that somehow never seem to be the _right_ choice regardless of intention or want.

He knows about it in the ‘friends’ he makes. All these newer faces that he bends over backwards for every day. That he sits down in his lab thinking about ways to keep them safe and happy, only to have them look at him with barely concealed hostility. Always ready to ask him why he isn’t doing _more_.

He knows about it when he tries to talk. Tries to make someone _listen_. When he feels like he’s screaming into a void and the void spits back out laughter each time as everyone turns away.

He knows about it when he closes his eyes at night and wakes up with a scream on his lips, clutching at a heart he’s not sure is really there. When FRIDAY has to add in a security measure to keep him from clawing off his own skin in a panic of ‘I need to know’.

He knows it when he smiles, and when he laughs, and when he is silent, and when he speaks, and when he is both ignored yet blamed for everything.

He knows insanity.

He lives it every day.

And then he gets up to do it all again.

Over and over again.

+++

He’s not actually sure who is more disgusted at the conference table at the moment. Out of the ‘Avengers’ who sided with Steve and fled from their hand in breaking international law seem determined to let him know _exactly_ what they think of him through various ‘subtle’ glances.

Tony thinks it’s a little funny, truth be told, that they seemed determined to run with the thought process that it was ‘the people’ who brought them back and ‘the people’ who sided with them and ‘the people’ who knew that they were right all along.

Tony wants to meet ‘these people’. He has a feeling that they’re not the people that Steve and his kin think they are.

Which is where the hilarity of the situation comes from, and so very few things are funny these days so Tony figures he should probably get in a chuckle where he can. Steve seems to think that him and his team sitting here at this table is the ‘voice of the people’ and more than just the sum of political agendas. Those same political agendas that Steve always lambasts. Funny, he doesn’t seem to be lambasting them now that they’re working in his favor.

But then again, Steve always was a hypocrite. Tony’s finding it harder and harder to be surprised when it slaps him in the face these days.

“We’re glad you came Tony.” Steve says, and Tony doesn’t know what the blond wants him to say to that. It’s a lie, a poorly constructed one at that.

“It was a meeting, or so I was told.” Tony says. “I guess the others just decided they couldn’t make it?” He already knows that’s not true. When FRIDAY sent him the message he’d been with Peter, telling him how he couldn’t take sides or be shown helping one over the other when it came to this science/engineering war that both him and Harley had declared against each other.

They’ll be hell on wheels when they’re finally able to meet in person. Tony’s actually a little afraid for the future when that day comes.

But Peter hadn’t gotten an invitation to this ‘Avengers Meeting’, despite Rogers constant attempts at getting the Spider-Man to join up with the Avengers. Rhodey also said he hadn’t gotten the meeting marker when Tony talked to him later and Tony knew what this was even before he walked in the doors.

This isn’t a meeting. It’s an ambush.

“We needed to talk to you.” Steve says, pressing on and ignoring Tony’s dig. Tony figures he’s not surprised about that either, Steve always ignored anything Tony said if it wasn’t just Tony regurgitating what Steve had just said to him. “Things got a little…out of hand the last time we were all together.”

‘Out of hand’ he says. Odd, that’s not how Tony would have described it.

Not that anyone is asking him.

“There are some concerns.” Natasha joins in, ever Steve’s right hand woman. Honestly, why did Tony ever think she was on his side?

Oh wait, because he didn’t have a side. He was obeying the law. Bad Tony.

“Concerns?” Tony asks when she doesn’t elaborate and he wonders how long this is going to take. It’s not that he doesn’t have something better to do. Heck, even when he doesn’t have something better to do there’s always something to be done. No rest for the wicked it seems.

“This is the first time we’ve actually gotten you to sit down and talk with us.” Natasha says with a small smile like she’s pointing out something funny. Tony’s not sure where the joke is. If he missed it or if he was just never in on it in the first place. Maybe the jokes _on him_. Maybe _he’s_ the joke. That would actually explain a lot.

“I’ve been busy.” Tony says into the next empty silence.

“You’ve been avoiding us.” Steve says and Tony figures he’s both right and wrong. Tony hasn’t been avoiding them per se, he just hasn’t been actively seeking them out either. He doubts that the distinction will win him any points though so he doesn’t say it. There are a lot of things he hasn’t said. Things he’ll probably never say now and it’s all probably for the best. “You didn’t call.” Steve says with what sounds like a soft pain going through his words. Did he really think Tony would?

“I didn’t know I was supposed to.” Tony replies to that.

“I sent you the phone.”

“You also sent a letter.” Tony reminds him. “Which said to call if I needed you.” Tony shrugs. “I didn’t.” He sees them all send each other looks, and a few eye rolls in some cases, but Tony figures it is what it is.

They’re back to stay, and Tony doesn’t know how to leave.

Hello insanity.

“Tony, there are…mistakes we all made.” Steve says and he trips over the word ‘mistakes’ like he can’t even fully deign using that word in a sentence that includes him. Or maybe that’s just Tony putting meaning to his words in a way that makes sense to him. Goodness knows nothing has made sense to him up until now. “We’ve all had time to air it out while we were gone, but there are still a lot of open wounds.” Steve gives him a look that Tony figures is supposed to be hopeful. “I know that it’s going to take time, and I know it’s going to be hard, but I also know that it’s the right thing to do. To find a way to put all of that behind us and to…to be a team again. To be in this… _together_ again.” Steve looks Tony in the eyes. “I’d like for us to be in this together again.”

Together.

God Tony hates that word when Steve says it. He hates it even more for what it represents.

They’re all looking at him and Tony’s not really sure what he’s supposed to say. What is there to say? You lied to me and then left me to die but let’s hug it all out now? You all abandoned me and turned your backs on me and then have the nerve to act like this is all somehow my fault?

“Is there anything you want to say Tony?” Natasha presses when he figures that too much time has passed and they’re growing tired of waiting.

“I don’t know what there is to say to that.” Tony replies eventually and they all give him disappointed looks. Tony almost wants to tell them not to waste the effort, he’s been getting those looks since he could walk and they don’t really hold the power that people seem to think they do over him because of it.

“You could say you’re going to try.” Sam points out, ever so helpful.

“Try what?” Tony asks. “To ‘be a team’? I thought that’s what the Avengers are. I’m here aren’t I? Iron Man will be out on the field won’t he?”

“That’s not being a team, Tony.” Natasha says. “That’s not being part of a team.”

“Not that he’s ever learned that.” Clint snorts. “Not a team player remember?”

Not a team player is what Barton says. Not recommended is what they all hear.

They agree either way.

“We can work on that.” Steve jumps in with that friendly smile. “We can work on that. We just want to know that you’re willing to work on it with us. We’re willing to give it time, to see this through if that’s what’s needed. Just say the word, say you want to be a part of this family again and we’ll start from there. Clean slates all around.”

Clean slates? Does Steve really believe that? Does he also believe in the tooth fairy or Santa Claus? It might take both plus a divine intervention from a god that Tony doesn’t even believe in, but that Maria used to pray to every night to make something like that happen.

“What does ‘working on it’ look like to you?” Tony asks and Clint rolls his eyes and Wanda huffs like Tony’s being a difficult little child.

“Talking to us for starters.” Natasha says. “Not running out of the room each time one of us comes in.”

“Coming to team things.” Steve adds on. “Movie nights, training exercises, team dinners. You’ve been ducking out of all of them.”

“They were never mandatory before, and you never had an issue with me not being present before.” Tony doesn’t point out that he was never invited to them before. Most of the time he just stumbled across them and they didn’t tell him to go away. The obvious want for him to go was there but he’ll at least give it to them that no one ever said it. “Why is it a problem now?”

“Maybe that’s what went wrong last time.” Steve says and Tony almost wants to laugh. _That’s_ what went wrong? “Maybe more effort should have been taken to make sure that all members were equally included.”

The phrase is supposed to sound like a promise. It doesn’t. It sounds like a threat.

“Well, I can’t promise anything.” Tony says and he sees it go off like he’s lit a match amongst kindling.

“Tony, this is beneath you.” Natasha’s saying, her friendly tone all dried up.

“This requires work on your side too, Stark. Or it all falls apart.” Sam says.

“I told you he was going to be fucking difficult.” Clint’s saying to Steve and Steve is just looking at him with those baby blues.

Oh wait, not baby blues. Didn’t Zemo say something about an imperfection? Maybe he was onto something. Steve’s perfect…until you look closer.

And god help those foolish enough to look closer though. Save them from the mob that’ll back ‘Righteous Captain America’ regardless of anything.

“Tony.” Steve says and Tony just looks at him. “I get you’re angry, but-”

“Well you’d be wrong.” Tony cuts him off. “I’m not ‘angry’.”

“I know you are.” Steve says to that and Tony sighs.

“Oh, do you now? You know what I’m feeling better or more than I do?” Tony glances back up at him. “How fascinating. I didn’t know that empathy was a power of yours. Didn’t even know it was a strong suit.”

“That’s enough Tony.” Natasha scolds lightly and Tony glances in her direction.

“Yes _mom_.” He says. “It is enough.”

“We’re trying to pull this team, this _family_ , back together Stark. And if you don’t want a piece of that then just fucking say so.” Clint tells him and Tony nods.

“Okay. I don’t want a piece of it.” He tells them and it’s kind of amusing to watch their faces fall in surprise. Tony Stark, the man who did everything to keep this ‘family’ together, has just said he doesn’t want to try again. “I don’t want any part in it really.”

“Then why are you even here?” Clint snaps and Tony shrugs.

“Because I’m one man.” He answers honestly and he watches as the answer doesn’t seem to get any traction with them.

“What does that mean?” Sam asks and Tony glances in his direction.

“It means just that. I’m one man.” He explains. “Something is coming. Something is coming and whether or not you want to deal with that fact, the truth of it remains. Something is coming for this earth full of over seven billion people and I’m just one man.”

“So, you’ll admit that you can’t do it alone.” Steve says and Tony shakes his head.

“No.” He replies. “It has nothing to do with that. It means that I don’t think that my own personal grievances should be put above the fate of seven billion.” He does another sort of helpless shrug. “So here I am. In the room with a group of people who have the potential to be useful in the upcoming days despite the fact that I’d rather be almost anywhere else.” Tony glances at the lot of them, sitting all together on their side of the table opposite his. “I’m here because I don’t believe that my personal wants outweigh the safety of the world.”

“So, we’ll see you at the movie night?” Natasha says and Tony shakes his head.

“Not at all.” He replies. “I’ll be on the field with you. I’ll follow Rogers commands _out in the field_.” He looks at Steve just to make sure he gets it. “And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that the world doesn’t get fucked over when whatever is coming comes.” He shakes his head. “But I’m not interested in playing this game with you anymore.”

“This isn’t a game, Tony.” Steve says and Tony huffs out an amused sound.

“No, it isn’t. Do you know what it is yet?” He asks and Steve shakes his head. “It’s insanity.” Tony tells him. “And we just keep going round and round.”

+++

He runs into Barnes in the hallway the next day.

For a moment, it feels like time stops. All those stupid and ridiculous clichés’ aside, it really does. Tony’s not sure if he’s breathing as he looks at him. He’s not sure if he’s doing anything as he just stands there and as the ex-Winter Soldier stands still as well.

 _“Howard?”_ Maria’s voice echoes in his ears, louder than the pounding of his own heartbeat. _“Barnes?”_ His father’s final words, forever immortalized in a video starring the man barely ten feet from him.

“Schedule an appointment with FRIDAY already.” Tony finds himself saying, pushing his feet to walk past the other man like he feels nothing. It’s a lie. He feels too much, he’s just scared of what to do with all of it. “That shoulder looks like crap.”

“You’re going to build me a new one?” Barnes asks, and Tony can’t figure if it’s a threatening tone or a curious one.

“If there’s someone else, by all means I would love to let them do it.” Tony says, pushing the button for the elevator. “But seeing as there isn’t, let’s just hurry up and get it fucking over with.” He steps into the elevator and closes the doors before Barnes responds to that.

That’s probably for the best.

+++

“You want to have us what now?” Tony finds himself asking, staring at Everett like the man has just grown another head.

Hell, Tony thinks if he did, Tony’s tone might be less surprised and concerned than it is now.

“I’m with Tony on this one.” Steve says and Tony bites back a ‘oh are you now?’ that wants to come out. It’s the one truth that they’ve said that he’ll give them. They’re not getting better, but they are what they will always be now. “That just sounds like a horrible idea.”

“Horrible, possibly.” Everett says. “But necessary? Unfortunately, it is.”

“How is meeting with Zemo necessary?” Steve asks and Tony just lets him duke it out with the Accords councilor. “And why Tony, Bucky and I?”

“He offered to speak freely, to give up all of his other missions…but only if the three of you were present.” Everett tells them. “I don’t like it. The Council doesn’t like it. I’m sure that none of you like it, but in this case, we need to think about things outside of ourselves.”

“Zemo’s dangerous.” Steve argues. “And putting him and Bucky in a room together again? No. No I’m not going to allow it.”

“I’ll do it.” Barnes says in that quiet tone of his and it’s almost hilarious how quickly everyone’s heads sans Tony swivel to look at him.

“Bucky no.” Steve says and Tony sighs.

“When is this happening?” He asks and the looks turn from one brunet to the other. “I’ll have to clear my schedule, but I’ll allow it.”

“Tony no.” Steve says and his voice is tight. “No, we’re not putting you in front of him either.”

“You don’t speak for me Rogers.” Tony says, looking him in the eyes. “And what harm is there? Unless there’s something else you’re hiding from me that he’s just waiting to throw out at us. If so, I recommend you get it out first.” Steve doesn’t even flinch, and Tony figures he shouldn’t really be surprised.

“I’m not going to allow it.” Steve says eventually, turning to look at Everett. “And as leader of the Avengers, that’s final.”

“Captain Rogers.” Everett says, his voice toeing the line of calming and irritated. “Helmut Zemo might have a personal history with a few members of your team, but there are hundreds of people around the world who might benefit from the information that he is willing to disclose. Information that he’s willing to disclose if you just _show up_.” Everett shakes his head. “Now you’re right. I can’t make you go, but this isn’t an Avengers mission that the Council is asking you to undertake so you don’t have a unilateral say over the matter either. If Mr. Stark and Sgt. Barnes decide to show up, then that is their right and I hope that you will see the potential benefits of this as well by Wednesday and arrive with your teammates to show support if you are that concerned.”

“Why do you even want to go Stark?” Barton asks and Tony shrugs.

“I’ve answered that for you before.” He says. “I’m one man.”

He gets a whole bunch of huffs and eye rolls from his old ‘team’ at that and he figures that’s just the new norm.

Barnes is glancing at him though, and Tony looks up and holds his gaze. They’re all going to go meet Zemo. It’s obvious that Rogers will show up and try to strong arm himself into the ‘leader’ of their little group.

This should be…interesting, for lack of a better – and non-vulgar – word to choose.

+++

“So you’ve decided to come.” Zemo says and there’s an almost soft smile on his face as he motions to the chairs at the table across from him. “Please take a seat.” He offers, like he’s just hosting them at his house or something.

It’s a power play, and quite frankly Tony’s tired of them.

“What did you want Zemo?” Steve asks, standing still and crossing his arms and Zemo just keeps that smile on his face as he motions again to the chairs.

“Oh no. Mr. Stark if you’ll please sit there.” He motions to the one in the middle. “You are the one I most wish to speak to after all.”

“Not a problem.” Tony says with his own false cordial tone as he changes which chair he was going to grab and takes the middle. It’s clear that Rogers doesn’t like the fact that Tony’s listened to the crazy person in the room.

Honestly, it’s sad when Tony can say that the person who has done the least amount of damage to him and who is the smallest threat to him is the crazy person in chains on the other side of this table.

Steve and Barnes take their own seats and Tony just settles in to wait for whatever it is that’s going to happen next.

“How are you feeling these days Mr. Stark? Is it alright if I call you Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is fine.” Steve says firmly and Tony shakes his head and holds up a hand to stop any argument that might break out.

“Tony is fine. It’s my name after all.” Tony says and Steve gives him a look that he ignores. “And I’m coming along. Thank you for asking. Now, Ross says that you have information that you were willing to part with if we all showed up for this little…get together. Well, here we are.”

“I’ve already released half of it to Mr. Ross as per our agreement upon your arrival.” Zemo says. “I’ll release the other half of each one once you leave.”

“And how long are we supposed to stay?” Tony asks and he shrugs.

“Not long. I just want to see how things are going. It’s very quiet in my cell after all. They don’t really allow me to surf the internet or watch the news.” Zemo replies.

“I’m sure that’s tragic.” Steve mutters off to the side.

“A real shame.” Barnes adds on with his own sarcasm heavy in his words. Zemo just stares at Tony for a few moments before he gets that ‘friendly’ smile again.

“You look tired Tony.”

“I am.” Tony replies easily.

“You should rest.” Zemo says and Tony shrugs.

“Never learned how.”

“And did you learn how to forgive?” He asks and Tony figures he’s glad that they’re getting to the main show but he’s also tired when Rogers is already puffing up. “Did you ever manage to figure out how to do that?”

“No.” Tony says after a pause. “Not really.”

“That’s too bad. I’m sure that there are many who weep at the loss of the Avengers.” Zemo says looking at Tony. “None more than you, I’m sure.”

“The Avengers are still here Zemo.” Steve says. “You failed.”

“Did I?” Zemo asks, not taking his eyes off of Tony. “Did I really?”

Tony doesn’t bother to reply to that. Mostly because he doesn’t need to.

Zemo already knows the answer to that.

They all do.

+++

“You didn’t have to punch him.” Natasha says, giving a slightly reproachful look to Steve once the whole thing is finished up and they’ve all been shuffled onto the jet to return to the Compound. Steve’s still got all of that volatile energy rushing through him and Tony just sighs, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and slipping them on.

FRIDAY immediately connects him to Rhodey and the other man’s image imposes itself inside the lens.

 _“Hey, are you okay?”_ Rhodey asks and Tony nods.

“Yeah. It’s over now. He’s given off the information that he has and we’re on our way back.” Tony says.

_“What happened?”_

“A lot of grandstanding and a lot of pointless jabs looking for weak spots.”

_“Did he find any?”_

“Well, Rogers punched him in the face so I would say he was successful in at least some of whatever it was he was trying to do.”

_“Why did Rogers punch him? For your honor or Barnes?”_

“Mine I think.” Tony says with an eyeroll.

_“Are you okay?”_

“It wasn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before.” Tony tells him. “So yeah. Although I will admit being told by Zemo that Rogers is in love with me was certainly not a place that I thought the conversation was going to go.”

_“Rogers is what now?”_

“Must be true, Zemo got punched for it.” Tony says with a shrug. “And I just want to go to bed now.”

_“God, why can’t you ever get a break?”_

“If you ever find out the answer to that. Please tell me.” Tony mutters as he closes his eyes and leans back in his seat, just waiting to return to the Compound.

+++

“Tony, can we talk?” Steve’s voice is soft and pleading behind him and Tony sighs as he rubs his temple.

“Is this Avengers business?” Tony asks and Steve still comes into his office and closes the door behind him. “I didn’t say you could come in.”

“We need to talk.”

“We really don’t.” Tony replies to that. “If this is about Zemo and about what happened, then we really don’t.”

“He shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“Which things? The obvious ‘trying to get a rise out of Stark’ things or the ‘you know the Captain has been in love with you for years’ thing? Because that might be the one thing you and I have agreed on since you came back.”

“Is it true?” Steve asks. “What he said. Is it true?” Tony wishes that he didn’t know what Steve’s talking about, but he does. His mind immediately remembers the laughing man on the ground with the busted lip and bleeding nose looking at Steve like he’d just won the war.

_“And what’s so tragic Rogers, was that once he loved you too.”_

“Did you honestly come here to talk about that?” Tony asks. “Because I’m not really interested in getting into it. Besides it seems pretty to the point.”

“Is it true?” Steve questions him again, taking a step closer and Tony sighs, turning to look at him.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Then the answer is yes.” Tony replies. “I loved you once. To be fair to me though, I think everyone falls in love with the razzle dazzle at some point in time.”

“And me? Do you think I fell for the ‘razzle dazzle’?”

“You just have good taste.” Tony says with a shrug and Steve huffs out a small laugh. “I honestly don’t know why we’re discussing it. We didn’t discuss it when it mattered. Why should we discuss it now when it doesn’t?”

“Because maybe it still matters Tony.” Steve says and Tony shakes his head. A small, tired smile reaching his lips. God he’s always so tired.

“It doesn’t Steve. It’s in the past. Nothing that can be done about it now.” Tony holds up a hand. “And before you start going off about how it can be fixed or we can get it back or whatever it is you’re about to go off on. Just know the answer is no. No, it can’t. No, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Tony pauses. “Because we’ve done this song and dance before. We’ve done it over and over again. Aren’t you tired yet Steve? Because I am. I’m so, so tired.”

“Things could be different this time.” Steve tries to say and Tony shakes his head.

“It won’t be.” Tony tells him. “The sad, unfortunate truth is that nothing is different. We got torn apart and yet still somehow all the pieces fell right back into place. Nothing is different.”

“We could make it different.”

“And how would we do that?” Tony asks. “How Steve? By being ‘Avengers’? What does that even mean? By going to movie nights and doing trust falls and ignoring the very real fact that we just don’t mix. Call us whatever you want. A time bomb, oil and vinegar or water or however that saying goes. We don’t mix.” Tony sighs. “Have you ever heard the phrase that when two objects collide there is always damage of a collateral nature?” Tony glances at Steve. “Haven’t we done enough damage at this point?” He tilts his head. “Aren’t you tired yet Steve?”

“I just want…” Steve starts, his voice fading off into silence by whatever he sees on Tony’s face. “I just want to fix this. I feel like…like I broke something important…precious…and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“There isn’t always a way.” Tony says. “And don’t feel bad. You didn’t break me Steve.” Tony chuckles softly. “That would imply I was whole at some point to begin with.”

“Tony…” Steve says his name softly and it sounds like he’s in physical pain even though Tony knows he’s not. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Maybe.” Tony says with a nod. “Maybe you are, and maybe you’re just feeling guilty. But there is no ‘fixing’ this, and there is no ‘what we might have been’ coming back around the corner to start again. Zemo was right. I _loved_ you. Past tense. There’s no more of it left in here.” Tony taps his chest. “And I don’t think either of us want to push it to find out what’s been left behind in its absence. I don’t think that would end well for either of us.” Tony motions to the door. “Go Steve.” Steve looks at him before he nods and turns to leave. He waits in the open doorway for a moment, turning his head to speak to Tony.

“Do you hate me?” He asks like he just can’t help himself. Like he can’t walk out that door unless he has the answer.

Tony just gives him a soft smile.

“Yes.”

+++

“You want to put Stark in charge of his own team?” Barton says like Steve’s gone off the deep end. “What have you been smoking?”

“Tony’s more than capable.” Steve says, doing his best not to look up at Tony. “And the new members would stress out one team layout. Too many people on the field to control all at once. It’d be better to break us all up into more manageable pieces.”

“Then put Nat or Sam in charge.” Wanda says. “Or put Rhodes if you must – but Stark? No one would follow him. No one _should_.”

“I think we can speak for ourselves.” Carol says, glancing at the petite brunette with a look like she’s beyond bored of this back and forth conversation. “And I’ve got no problems listening to Tony out on the field.”

“Me either.” Strange says. “For the times that we’ll need to be out and about I’ve got no issues with it either.”

“No problems here either.” Spider-Man says, bouncing slightly in his chair.

“I think we get the point.” Steve says, holding up a hand. “And the Accords council has already agreed and publicly support this decision. The Ultimates will be led by Iron Man.”

“It’s a mistake.” Barton says with a huff and an eye roll. “But what the fuck ever. I guess when it all goes to hell, we’ll be ready to clean up the mess he leaves. Like we always have to.”

“Yes.” Strange says, looking at the archer. “Cleaning up _Stark’s_ messes are certainly the way that history has shown this going. Bravo.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Barton starts and Steve gives him a look that shuts him up instantly.

“This will be good.” Steve says, finally looking at Tony. “Maybe it’s a good step forward. For all of us.”

Tony doesn’t say anything to that. He doesn’t really need to.

Maybe this is a new way forward. Maybe Rhodey’s right that a new team and a fresh start is the way to get off this crazy merry-go-round.

Maybe it’s time to try something new and hope for a better end result. It's the end of an old dream. 

And the first time in a while – Tony admits that he has hope.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please no comments of a critiquing or negative nature.  
> Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
